


远古迷雾 The Ancient Fog

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos Fusion, Dark Merlin (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 那是我在世界上感觉到的最清楚的一件事，然而我无法再将它叙述出来。事实上，我的故事在他的眼睛变为金色的那瞬间就已结束，永远结束。从今往后，剩下的只会是他们的故事，像一道远古的咒语，在如今这钢筋水泥建筑的丛林与山谷中回响。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	远古迷雾 The Ancient Fog

我的朋友亚瑟在一个星期日的午后登门拜访了我位于贝德瑞尔街十一号的居所。

亚瑟和我相识于曼彻斯特大学的球场，他十分年轻，热情、英俊，有一种令人无法抗拒的魅力，当看台上的学生们尖叫欢呼，他们往往不仅是为他漂亮的射门，还为他在激动中扯下球衣、显露出腹肌上闪闪发亮的汗水。他有一头闪耀的金发，灿阳般的笑容，那是纯粹的、无比骄傲的美，任何第一次见到他的人——不止是女士们——都会不由自主沉浸在他极强的感染力中。

起初，我只是在业余时间的教师-学生球赛上偶尔和他切磋，后来，随着时日增多，我发现他非常风趣慷慨，但凡有可以相帮的地方，他总是不吝给予，不求回报。他让我看到某种当代稀缺的品质，某种古老的骑士精神，优雅并且青春洋溢，与他交往让我忘记我的年龄，他使我也变得年轻了，至少在心灵上。

他来拜访的那天，我们在我堆着花架的庭院里一起喝了茶，谈论足球和学校的沙龙。大约十几分钟后，他道明了来意。我研究地质学已有许多个年头，对于这门科学，就像自己的孩子一样亲切（有时候也像自己的孩子一样不耐烦）。他正是知道这一点，所以带来他的“石头”，希望我能解惑。

事情开始于一周前，他和三四个热爱户外运动的朋友一起去奥斯蒂尔森林露营，并在那儿参与一年一度的林间越野。他们分头去完成任务时出现了一个小小的插曲——亚瑟迷路了。因为这个，他收到朋友们善意的玩笑，要知道他的方向感和运动细胞一直很发达。但那天他奇怪地迷了路，在森林某处，那些巨大盘杂的树根和茂盛的灌木之间，他的指南针乱转，通讯设备丢失了信号，他依靠辨认树叶的疏密、脉络的走向来确定方向，又走了好一会儿，遇到了一个陌生诡异的洞穴。

与其说是洞穴，亚瑟认为，那更像一个裂口，黢黑的、深邃的大地的裂口。他有种奇怪的感觉，感觉它原本并不在那儿，只是他来了，所以它为他拱起张开。他确定里面的斜坡是向下走的，洞里充满黑暗，森林间的光线根本不足以将它穿透，阴凉的风从裂口吹来，夹带着潮湿腐朽的气味。他似乎听见窃窃私语，听见隐约的低喃，脚下的土地随之晃抖，像有磅礴稠密的力量在其中蠕动，但当他低头看去，他的脚被地球重力稳稳吸在平静的地面上，一切都是他的错觉。那声音埋在黑暗中，说不定只是草丛里的蚊呐。他在洞口停留了一会儿，谨慎地没有靠近，直到一道微弱的金色闪光吸引了他的注意。

亚瑟说到这里，停顿了一会儿，左手插进口袋里，似乎摸着什么小东西。他希望我保证这是一次完全私人的谈话，我不会在课堂上或其他任何场合提起，看来他为此困扰。收到我的保证后，他的手从口袋里退出，掌心躺着一颗近似正三角形的金黄色石头，角很圆滑，各边皆是弧形，边长约三公分。

我接过它，捏在手里研究，石头表面光滑，质地半透明，可以透光却看不清对面的事物，我将它举起来对着天空，使我大感惊奇的是，从这个角度看去，这块石头竟然拥有类似液体的性质。

不知道我是否描述清楚，但它内部就像融化的松香一样在缓慢流动，那绝不是花纹在光线下的折射。我找来放大镜，凑近了更仔细地观察。流体有其固定的方向，像一棵树从根部拔高、蔓延出枝叶，它从三角形的底边向上流到三条中线的交点，随后向三个角的方向分出支流，形成三个螺旋。我让石头处于不同的受力状态和加速度中，图案丝毫不受影响，它稳定地存在着，以运动构成静止。我伸出舌头点上它的一个角，卷回口中尝了尝。我观察它，捏它，划它，最终，我只能承认，这块石头超出了我肉眼判断的范围。

我对亚瑟说，里面的图案看起来像是三曲枝，只是存在某种变形。在古老的文化中，三曲枝象征着对自然灵性的崇拜，曾有异教徒将它当做信徒们相认的符号。我脑海中几乎是当即就浮现出身穿粗糙长袍的教众围着某个象形物跪拜呼号的场景。这石头可能是某个德鲁伊教团在森林集会时不小心留下的，但那只是猜测，归根结底，我并非宗教爱好者，吸引我的是石头本身的魅力。它的特性、质地、来源，全都让我着迷，同时也让我隐约感到激奋，这种心惊肉跳的战栗在我的一生中十分稀有，我立即意识到，如果我抓住机会，这块石头也许可以成为我下一篇论文的主角，甚至颠覆许多已经公认的理论。就在我不能释手地抚摸和研究它时，亚瑟又提到另一件事。

捡回石头的当晚，他做了一个梦，梦里他身处巨大的荒芜的城堡深处，从已朽坏的冰冷地板上醒来，一排曾经辉煌精致的窗户爬满藤蔓，月光被割碎成丝缕。残破磨损的旗帜在墙壁上飘荡，一如钉在墙上不得动弹的古老幽魂。这个房间非常大，两头像被全景镜头拉长过，幽深且闭锁，白石砌就的壁炉长着墨绿色的霉菌，压迫式的穹顶向下俯瞰，它们既使他熟悉得战栗，又使他想要马上逃离。很快，他发现自己赤着脚，仅披一件白色长袍，在城堡里游荡，到处是疯长的植物的藤须，爬墙而上的荆棘，蜷缩的冻住了似的叶片，黑幽幽的垛口像一个个空洞的眼眶，后面涌动着巨大的意识的缩影，绝非人类的意识，而是更古老，更幽暗，随宇宙浑浊的起点一起分化诞生的同样浑浊的意识。

他跑到庭院里，寻找着出口，脚下的石头仿佛干涸的土地布满裂隙，夜色中，城堡空旷、死寂，完全是一块被遗忘的墓地，充斥着埋葬其中的窒息。亚瑟逃出城堡，森林展开双臂搂住了他，树影摇摆、旋转，梦的重点就在这儿，他被送到和白日所见一模一样的洞穴前，清楚地听到黑暗深处，有个声音在呼唤他。那个声音像压低了的梦呓，像寂夜悄然的轻嘶，那个声音呼唤他的名字，越过岁月的道道围墙，穿透远古的重重雾霭，呼唤着他，并且只是他。

亚瑟湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层阴影。他告诉我，在那之后的每一天，他都会做相同的梦。城堡，庭院，森林，而洞穴的神秘对他产生了无可名状的吸引，他一次比一次更想走进去，走向呼唤他的声音。强烈的渴望在梦里把他逼醒，他颤抖着，如一个极度渴水的沙漠旅人，五脏六腑因无法接近梦的源头而灼烧。

我知道他热爱冒险，且容忍不了始终纠缠的疑惑，如果有一个谜团，他一定要亲手解开。果然，他十指交叉在一起，抬起头来对我说，他决定去奥斯蒂尔森林一探究竟。

我对于洞穴探险是半个行家，在探索新发现的未有人涉足的洞穴时，我总和团体一起出动，队伍里至少包括一位向导、一位植物学家和一位洞穴生物学家。我劝告亚瑟不要轻举妄动，等我为石头的成分做过光谱分析，甚至向地质科学院递交过报告，一切准备充分后再行动。我哈哈大笑，问他难道真的把荒谬的梦境当真，也许那是他看过的电影的映射，也许它集合了给他留下深刻印象的场景。  
但他没有理会我的玩笑，拒绝了我的建议。我忧虑地看出，这块石头、这些梦，对他来说非常重要，如果我再调侃下去，他可能会后悔来找我谈论这些。我思考了片刻，不想放弃研究这块石头的机会，于是询问他能否把石头留给我，让我的实验室助手帮忙分析成分，与此同时，我愿意陪他前往洞穴，看看那儿的地质环境。

亚瑟更想独自前往，但我再三坚持，他只好点头同意。第二天，我们就出发前往奥斯蒂尔森林。我虽然兴奋，却并未抱太大希望，人们在迷路时偶遇的标地通常难以在返回时找到，我已经预备好第一次将无功而返。我们跋涉了好几个小时，在近似的地方转圈。就在我略微疲惫地提议返程时，亚瑟的指南针再一次失灵，他振奋起来，带着我爬过交错的树根，拨开灌木，奇迹般地找到了洞穴。我直观地感受到为什么亚瑟会形容它是一个裂口，它扁平，狭长，几乎就是从地表拱起的一条弧线。刚走到洞口，我就闻到空气里的潮味，猜测深处是否有地下河湖。我们打开头灯，先后潜入洞内，浓密的黑暗中，只有两道白光在前移动，掠过鳞次栉比的岩石。亚瑟一心只注意前方，紧绷的表情下是一双敏锐急切的眼睛，我四处寻找和那块金黄色石头相似的痕迹，令我失望且不甘的是，这个洞窟并没有什么特别，我原先期望它是那块金黄石头的来源，期望特殊的地质环境，岩土结构，然而我的猜想错了，那块石头可能是偶然落在洞口，而非从洞中来的，我带来的样本袋和取样工具几乎一个也用不上。

我们走了很长的一段路，回头已完全看不见洞口的光亮，脚下的坡道平缓得反常，很少有岩石洞穴不需要垂直攀爬，只需要一直向里走，它顺畅地简直像人工开凿的通道。我忍不住猜测这就是人工开凿的通道，许多年前这条隧道说不定连接着矿井。预感到接下来可能的毫无新意的结局，我便开始回想那枚已经送进拉曼光谱仪里的石头，希望在实验室里能有所发现。

亚瑟忽然停止前行，按住我的手臂，问我有没有听到。我诧异地竖起耳朵，除了我们两个人的呼吸声，我什么也没听到。亚瑟的眉头皱了起来，越皱越紧，他把我留在原地，往前走了两步。有人在说话，他呼吸急促地说，有人在喊我。

我的头灯上下左右扫过一圈，除了道路深处穿不透的浓黑，岩石、沙土和缝隙中流下的水迹都和先前的道路别无二致。我提醒他，幽闭的环境可能会让人出现幻听，如果他觉得不舒服，我们应该立刻返回陆地。

他摇头否认，微微眯起眼睛，凝神细听。那一刻，他的表情让我几乎相信，这儿真的有根本不存在的声音在对他说话。

接着，他突然奔跑起来，甩开我的跟随，以常年在球场上截杀的速度飞快地往洞穴深处冲去，任凭我在身后轻声嘶喊，他也丝毫不理会。在洞窟里，无论是奋力奔跑还是大声喊叫，在我看来都是不明智的行为，亚瑟异常的举动令我深感不安，我尽可能快地向前追赶，脚下的石道倏而变得崎岖，我的腿脚毕竟不像二十几岁那样灵便，重复的环境也令我难以判别到底追了多远，没过多久，我的头灯熄灭了。

它呲呲响了两声，彻底将我丢弃在黑暗中，背包里有备用电池，然而它的电量绝不可能不到半天就耗竭。我摘下它，试图修理，接着意识到自己是多么愚蠢，没有队友，没有计划，没有预备方案，独自陷在洞穴深处。我摸索到墙壁，潮湿黏滑的触感反而给了我一丝安全感。如果我这时向洞口撤退，后来的一切也许会不同，但我不能把亚瑟一个人留在洞穴里，我别无选择，只能摸索着往前走。

渐渐地，我发现周围不再只是黑暗，这并不是说我的头灯修好了或我的眼睛能看见了，而是形象直接出现在了我的头脑里，仿佛通过红外镜头传输的微微失真的画面。我发现地底埋藏着一个非常深广的空间，说不上来到底有多大，我正走在其中。古老的树根在地面盘绕成蛛网，从树根上伸出的有些是已死的枝干，末梢稀疏光秃，但更多的是恐怖的黑色石笋，它们侵占了原本树干的位置，像寄生胎一样刺出来，一直向上延伸到极高的穹庐，它们的形状难以言述。那不可思议的弯曲和转折我在任何物质中都没有见过，镍、铁、碳、氧、硅……我确定地球上没有任何元素或元素的组合能天然排列成这种诡异畸形的结构。它们的质地也奇怪极了，像是由浓雾凝结成的象形物。我很快意识到，它们和那块金黄色的石头同源，内部是时刻涌动的流体，流体拥挤着缠绕成螺旋，缠绕，解开，再缠绕，组成一个又一个扭曲的三曲枝图腾。

深深的恐慌笼罩了我，脚下的土地不再平静，我体会到亚瑟所说的，磅礴稠密的力量在其中蛰伏、蠕动的感觉。这些石笋就是那种力量挣扎出地表，向上蔓延的产物。随后，我听见了那声音。梦呓般的声音，无处不在。它咕哝着我听不懂的语言，我想起那些对远古意识、对人类文明诞生之前就存在的意识的描述，不禁开始发抖，我想逃离这狂乱荒谬的洞穴，想尽快找出一个科学的解释，就在这时，我找到了亚瑟。

我不敢相信脑子里出现的画面，除了幻觉它不可能是别的——亚瑟定在一段裂开的树根前，裂缝中长出的黑色石笋因为他的靠近摆脱了固定的外壳，致密的雾气倾泻而下，缠绕住他，而他脸上的表情……他的表情我从没见过，混杂着温柔的哀切，郑重的坚定，还有诡异的喜悦，他在和那声音对话，仿佛相识已久，仿佛久别重逢，仿佛失而复得，他的手臂环绕上去，就像要拥紧怀里的浓雾。

我想也没想就冲了上去，把他从石笋前拉开，他挣扎着反抗，我并不是他的对手，但我拿出了拼死一搏的狠劲，把他拽离那在我眼中是柔软毒蛇的涌动的雾气。我一直紧紧拽着他，压根记不清我们到底是如何离开洞穴，回到地表，我像是做了一场大梦似的浑噩，额头覆满冷汗，而亚瑟，亚瑟根本不认识我似的，直直盯着前方，眼眸深处充满了炽热。

他需要那把钥匙。他说。

我的心脏猛地抽搐，意识到有什么地方不对劲，我困惑并震惊于他的话，他却露出微笑，回头注视洞口。当他再次看向我，我觉得我也不认识他了。

他一直在等待，亚瑟缓慢地说，我回来时，他即苏醒。

他说的是“他”而不是“它”。他可能疯了，我不知道他在浓雾中看见了什么，但我仍在说服自己刚刚的一切不过是特别真实的幻觉，是幽深的洞穴在我们的大脑里耍的小把戏，而这把戏伤害了亚瑟的理智，我嘱咐他好好休息，对他反复声明那一切都不是真的，是本能的对幽闭的恐惧激发出的心底的幻象，在特定情况下，妄想可以在群体间发生。亚瑟看着我，他的眼神很平静，甚至带着笑意，像是在笑我的谎言连自己也无法说服。

我找到了他。他轻声说。

你找到了谁？我的牙齿微微打着颤。

命运，亚瑟的瞳孔炽热幽深，他的嘴唇分开，却不像是自己在说话，我找到了我的命运。

那天我很晚才回到寓所。电话接到了好几通留言，我立刻给我的实验室助手回电，他告诉我，送去做光谱分析的金黄小石头不见了，消失前，它让我的仪器和桌子融化成了一堆散发焦糊味的废物，最后，电话那头的声音还支支吾吾地补充，那台仪器融化以前可能就坏了，因为它显示的分析结果乱七八糟，甚至出现了违反基本规律的谱线。

我心事重重，满怀忧虑地钻进被窝。梦魇并没有放过我，我梦见自己漂浮在半空，在洞穴里，我是那扭转的黑色三曲枝图腾的一部分，被禁锢在大地深处，在一千多个不见天日的年头里等待。我等待着，但我并没有等待太久，因为亚瑟出现了。他安慰地抚摸缠结的黑色石笋，微笑着靠近它，印上柔软的轻吻。他在低声说着什么，但我无暇听清，他的吻，譬如纯洁又疯狂的献祭，让整个洞穴，让最炽热的地心为之震动。石笋上蔓延出细雾，纠缠着他，诱导着他，他稍稍退后，把手里的三角形石头嵌入地面上隐蔽的凹槽，石头闪烁三次，发红的琥珀色溪流开始沿着树根流淌，从中央渗透进所有分枝，苏醒的感觉令我战栗，我的自由即将到来……

我猛地惊醒，剧烈喘气，抓过床头柜上水杯猛喝几口。我通过梦境分享了洞穴里那个远古意识的一部分，那庞大复杂的脉络，许多个世纪以来都在黑暗深处搏动。我已经分不清这到底是梦还是现实，后半夜我完全无法入眠，一直睁大双眼，直到天空泛起苍白。

那天之后，我有一段时间没有见到亚瑟，他没出现在学校里，也没参与球队的训练。我很想找到他，询问他关于那块石头的事，询问他是否真的又回到洞穴，带着从我的光谱仪里消失的石头，唤醒了不该被唤醒的事物。可有一部分的我非常害怕，周遭的人还过着平常的生活，只有我知道有什么东西已经永远改变，有时我走在道路上，会突然察觉脚下的地面在蠕动，像有不可知的力量蜿蜒蛇行。我经常做梦，梦见原始海洋和幽暗废墟的图景，我总觉得是那远古意识所到之处，把我也带了过去。我整理了实验室里遗留的所有关于金黄石头的资料，开始了自己孤独的研究，说实话，在这之后继续从事科学工作，对我而言是种折磨。在心底，我明确知道洞穴里的那种力量独立于科学之外，因而信念早已动摇。

两个星期后，大概是周五的傍晚，我的门铃被掀响了三次。

我正在阅读期刊上一篇冗长的论文，关于金黄色石头仅有的几页资料还摆在我的桌面上，好让我对违反自然规律的数据进行无用的思考。  
门铃声让我心惊肉跳，我踌躇着，深深呼吸，最终穿过走廊，打开了前门，果不其然，亚瑟站在台阶下，黑色风衣裹住他颀长的身躯。他望着我，对我微笑，我打了个寒噤，他和我最初认识的那个在球场上享受欢呼的男孩已经完全不同，他像是被打磨过，显露出冷硬的、锋利的、冷兵器般的气质。

我只顾盯着他，无暇旁顾，以至于直到他开口，才发现他身边还有另一个人。

那个人的目光与我交汇的瞬间，我猛地发抖，血流被一下子全吸到心脏。他的确有人的外貌，不错的外貌，瘦高纤细，黑色头发，浅蓝色眼睛。但是——我的脚生根似的无法动弹——没有人类能有他那样的眼神。在看到他的第一眼我就已经领悟，他的生命的源头在人类诞生之前，在地球最荒芜的岁月里，在科学还是尘埃，在文明还是微粒时。与他相比，我短短数十载的年华比蜉蝣还更短暂。

他也对我微笑，笑容没有温度，令我惶恐不安，我无法想象洞穴里那些可怖的石笋，那地底的悸动，那远古的意识如今有了形体，甚至就站在我面前。

亚瑟开口问他们是否能进来坐坐，他这只是表示礼貌，而非真的在给我选择。我将他们领进书房，一路上，我无法制止自己将视线投向亚瑟，试图在他身上寻找被操控、被绑缚的痕迹，希望找回我曾经的朋友。我相信是这东西——无论什么东西控制了他，挟持了他。当我看见他们的目光胶着在一起，看见他们细微却紧密的肢体碰触，用非言语的方式无声交流，我绝望地感到没有什么办法能唤回他的理智。

金黄色石头的分析结果还在桌面上，我匆忙用杂志盖住，太深的紧张已经使我麻木。亚瑟和我谈了几句话，没有一个字真的钻进我的耳朵，我忽然转身，抓住亚瑟的手臂，猛地摇晃，勒令他清醒过来，他似乎被我吓了一跳，随即，他的表情变得疏离遥远，湛蓝的眼睛像一泓星云，在宇宙深处，在纯粹的黑暗中悬浮。他静静告诉我，他比任何时候都更清醒，他已经重获记忆，在科学、道德、信仰，在任何一切诞生之前，在浑浊的泥沼中，黑暗已经有它的记忆。

我不相信地摇着头，转向他的同伴，我要知道他到底对他做了什么，无论他是异教神，是魔鬼，还是不可知的未命名的事物，我也不该害怕。我强作镇定，大声发问，就像声波可以赶走恐惧，我没有问他是“谁”，这个人称代词毫无意义，我直接问他是“什么”。

他似乎觉得我的问题幼稚可笑，不值得认真对待。他先是看了看亚瑟，那目光让我想起落在黑色石笋上的吻，然后才将眼睛转向我。他对我说了第一句也是唯一的一句话。他的声音，通过人类的声带发出，依旧如同寂夜中的梦呓。

——为什么你不问问他是什么？

我怔住。问问他是什么，问问亚瑟是什么？这太可笑了，他当然是人，他是我的朋友，我——除非他不是。我手脚冰冷，如坠冰窟，视线麻木地滑向亚瑟——除非他也是那种原始意识，是那种古老力量的一部分。

亚瑟的眼神确证了我的猜测。那比古老宗教的神祇还更久远的存在，在很久之前的某个时代曾是统御和主宰，它从未消失，只是在等待命运重新降临。他是什么，他们是什么，他们曾是什么而现在又是什么，答案是被苍白迷雾所掩盖的庞大阴影。

突然，我桌上的杂志滑开，露出那几张印着金黄色石头研究结果的薄纸，火光腾地燃起，资料蜷缩成一团灰烬。我惊恐地扭过头，他已从亚瑟身后向我走来，我在畏惧中后退，而他步步逼近，直到我们之间的距离只容得下一本厚书脊的词典。他身上所携带的浓雾般的气质让我感到窒息，我开始乞求，发誓我将缄口不语，对任何我曾经耳闻的、见过的关于那块石头的事，对任何洞穴、迷雾以及复苏的字眼。他沉默聆听我颤抖混乱的誓言，嘴角卷起不易觉察的弧度，他的眼睛，瞬目之间染上一层透明的流金，像两枚发亮的琥珀——我倒吸一口冷气，我感觉到了那股被释放的力量，那沉睡了千年之久但如今已苏醒的力量，它攥住我的喉咙，触须剖开我的头骨，伸进我的大脑。那是我在世界上感觉到的最清楚的一件事，然而我无法再将它叙述出来。事实上，我的故事在他的眼睛变为金色的那瞬间就已结束，永远结束。从今往后，剩下的只会是他们的故事，像一道远古的咒语，在如今这钢筋水泥建筑的丛林与山谷中回响。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点克苏鲁原料！干了这杯克尾酒！  
> 初次发布于2017.11.16


End file.
